clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dibs List
This is where you want to be right now. You are a BEGINNING ADVENTURER seeking THRILLS in the form of EXTREME LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAYING games. Problem is, extreme just got a whole new meaning with the release of a game called SBURB. As time goes on, players all over the world discover that this game will cause the END OF THE WORLD as we know it. And thus, friends and family alike begin to enter the game to save the lives of people they care about. All of you, for some COINCIDENTIAL reason, have PESTERTAGS that correspond with THE INITIALS OF ELEMENTS. The entire planet of EARTH shares ONE single MEDIUM but with many different SESSIONS. How does this work? Shenanigans. There will be NINE different sessions occurring at the SAME TIME. Everyone in the SAME SESSION are the SAME AGE. Sessions A and 7 are mostly TROLLS or an EQUIVALENT. ---- Here is the set up: Note that the NOBLE GAS in each session is designated the MANAGER and is the go-to for questions regarding your session (except for the L and A sessions, those are essentially as ad-hoc as they come due to the concentration of trolls). Please be aware that signing up for a noble gas will give you the COORDINATOR role; however, this role may be shared by mutual agreement. CARBON is the OVERALL SESSION COORDINATOR. Go to Carbon if you want to coordinate something that affects the whole session. Templates for these pages will be created and used as they become necessary. Everyone with periodic table numbers above 92(uranium) are trolls. The internet kind, not the alternian kind. Sessions Element Session 1: H - hindenburger / Frogwarrior He - helicalExcelsior / Frogwarrior (Leader) Element Session 2: Li Be B C(Overall leader) chronicCreator / Σ/Elementoid N O F - flightyFreethinker / orngjce223 Ne(Leader) Element Session 3: 17-year-olds Na - NascentAstronomer / Mimsies Mg Al Si - StudiousIntegrater / StarZeph P - psychedelicPaladin / Dave Rapp S Cl Ar(Leader) Element Session 4: 16-year-olds K Ca cartesianAsymptote / rkr7 Sc Ti V Cr Mn Fe Co Ni Cu Zn zooNascent / terminallyCapricious Ga Ge As - absoluteShithead / Dave Rapp Se Br Kr(Leader) Element Session 5: 13-year-olds Rb Sr Y Zr Nb - negativeBandit / Seth_air Mo Tc - TechnoCollider / 911Goofy Ru Rh Pd Ag - awkwardGreens / Metaflare Cd In Sn Sb - solarBane / Yubi Shines Te I Xe(Leader) - xenoEvangelist / terminallyCapricious Element Session 6: 15-year-olds Cs - CordialSchemer / Mimsies Ba Hf Ta W - wattless / Frogwarrior Re Os Ir - iridescentReverie / Aurorealise Pt Au - anomalousUtopian / asp Ultimatum Hg - hazardousGadabout / spookysage Ti Pb Bi Po - paranoidObsessive / ParanoidObsessive At Rn(Leader) Element Session 7: all trolls after Ra; 14 year olds Fr Ra - ReclusiveArsonist / StarZeph Rf Db Sg Bh Hs Mt Ds Rg Cn Uut UnexpectedUnusedThallium/Fivex Uuq Uup Uuh Uus Uuo(Session leader) Element Session L: La Ce Pr Nd Pm Sm Eu Gd Tb Dy Ho Er Tm Yb Lu Element Session A: 18-year-olds, all trolls after U Ac Th Pa U - ubliterate / Frogwarrior Np Pu Am Cm Bk Cf Es Fm Md No Lr To reserve a character Create a character page by putting yourCharacter / yourUsername after the requisite section in the above reservation lines. You will want to put these things on your character page, at minimum; later we will come up with a special box you can fill out with these things. Name: Font Color/Typing Quirks? (<-Troll): (Insert Hex Code Here!) Session: # or Letter would do Age: PesterTag (If your element is ONE LETTER you repeat the letter: Carbon=CC): Title (Every session has ONE seer and ONE X of time): This can wait but don't duplicate another person Land: This can also wait. Prospit/Derse: Will be assigned by the Roleplay Manager (noble gas in each subroleplay, except for the L and A groups which are adhoc and can scramble for these as much as they want). Modus: (Optional) Strife Specibus: (Try to use a specibus nobody else uses. Try very, very hard.) Appearences: Interests: